The Trouble With Girls
by GoodVibesBabe
Summary: A nice little songfic using "The Trouble With Girls" by Scotty McCreery : percy just can't understand the girl he's fallen for...can a simple song help?


**Holja! Yes, I meant to spell that wrong. It's pronounced OH-L-JAH(: anyways here's a nice little Percabeth songfic featuring Scotty McCreery's "The Trouble With Girls". Hope you like it! (BTW, Let's just pretend Percy and Annabeth haven't gotten together yet and TLH never happened, yeah?)**

**Don't own PJO or Scotty McCreery…yet(:**

Why.

That's what I want to know.

Why are girls so hard to figure out? Especially a certain blonde-haired, grey-eyed, Daughter of Athena I might mention.

I decided to go to my cabin and take some time to think things over. I walked inside and flopped down on my bunk as the door closed behind me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them, I looked around the room and my new radio caught my eye. It was a gift from my friend, A. She was like a little sister to me. Annoying, rambunctious, loud, innocent, funny. She had this way of making you want to protect her, even though she didn't need it.

For Christmas, she had gotten me a cool blue radio that could get stations from all over the country and a CD to go with it.

Of course, the CD was a country one.

_Try it out,_ she said. _You'll love it, I swear._

And I had listened to it, and I had gotten kind of drawn to the genre of music that was new to me. It had a certain depth in it that you couldn't get in other kinds of music. This kind of music could make you laugh, make you cry, make you reminisce, make you want to grab the closet person to you and dance. And she was right. I loved it. _Almost as much as you love you-know-who,_ said a voice in my head. Shut up head.

I sighed and pressed the power button on the radio, then pressed random. It chose a song that I hadn't heard yet. The first notes of a piano poured out of the speakers.

_The trouble with girls is they're a mystery,_

_Something about 'em puzzles me._

I thought about this. She definitely was a mystery that I couldn't seem to figure out. She confused me with her mixed signals and crazy emotions.

_Spent my whole life trying to figure out,_

_Just what them girls are all about._

It seemed like I had spent my entire life trying and failing to figure her out, but in reality, I had only known her since we were twelve. Four years.

_The trouble with girls is they're so dang pretty,_

_Everything about them does something to me._

_I guess that's the way it's supposed to be._

Wow. Was this song singing my life, or what? She truly was the prettiest girl at camp, whether she or others saw it or not. Everything about her made me smile. Her stubbornness, her spirit, her looks, her intelligence. But I guess that's just how things work.

_They smile that smile,_

_They bat those eyes._

_They steal you with "hello",_

_And kill you with "goodbye"._

_They hook you with one touch,_

_And you can't break free._

_Yeah, the trouble with girls,_

_Is nobody loves trouble as much as me._

The way her smile seemed to brighten the room drove me crazy. The way she absentmindedly batted her eyelashes when she blinked, making her irresistible. Every time she said "hello", I would light up like a Christmas tree and begin a conversation with her. Then, when she said "goodbye", I would get slightly disappointed that the conversation was over. The minute she grabbed for my hand in the Underworld on our first quest, I had wanted to be there for her every time. She had me hooked, and I couldn't break loose. Like a fish on a hook, she had me. She was trouble, alright. But nobody loved her as much as me.

_They're sugar and spice and angel wings,_

_And hell on wheels in tight blue jeans._

_A summer night down by the lake,_

_An old memory that you can't shake._

There were those rare times when she would be nice to me and helpful. Then, when she was In a good mood or a bad one she would make things complicated just for me. The way her blue jeans fit in all the right places and how her hips swung drew me in. She was as comforting as sitting down my Long Island Sound and taking in the smell of the salty sea air on a warm summer night. She always reminded me of the woman I looked up to most and all the times she had been there for me. My mother. I remembered when she had taken the knife for me. I just couldn't shake the memory.

_They're hard to find, yet there's so many of them._

_The way that you hate how you already love them._

_I guess that's the way it's supposed to be._

My mother always told me that I'd find that one girl one day. I had looked so hard. At school, on the streets, in restaurants, heck, even at camp. But I hadn't realized that I had already found her until she was lying on her death bed because of the poisoned dagger that was supposed to kill me. I hated how I had already loved her when I saw her, but as a friend at the time. But I guess that's how life works.

_They smile that smile,_

_They bat those eyes._

_They steal you with "hello",_

_And kill you with "goodbye",_

_They hook you one touch,_

_And you can't break free._

_Yeah, the trouble with girls,_

_Is nobody loves trouble as much as me._

_The way they hold you out on the dance floor,_

_The way they ride in the middle of your truck._

_The way they give you a kiss at the front door,_

_Leave you wishing you could've gone up._

_And just as you walk away,_

_You hear that sweet voice say,_

_Stay._

I thought back to that night we had stayed out on the beach past curfew, letting time slip away from us as we laughed and talked and played. I had walked her back to her cabin and she had planted a quick peck on his cheek then blushed and turned to go inside. As he walked away, dazed, he heard her call out his name. he turned around and she had a hopeful look on her face. _Stay_, she had said. He smiled and gladly sat on the porch of her cabin with her and wasted the night away.

_They smile that smile,_

_They bat those eyes._

_They steal you with "hello",_

_And kill you with "goodbye"_,

_They're the perfect drug,_

_And I can't break free._

_Yeah, the trouble with girls,_

_Is nobody loves trouble as much as me._

And with that, the song ended. I thought about the last few lines. She was like my drug, I was addicted to her, though I tried not to show it. I tried my best to forget about her, knowing she would never see me that way. No, to her, I was her best friend.

And that's all I ever would be to her.

I was laying on my back, staring up at the wooden boards above my head, the song now on repeat. I didn't hear her come in.

She sat down on the edge of my bed, next to me. I sat up and smiled. She was about to say something, but cocked her ear to the music. She laughed. A sound that reminded me of silver bells and happiness.

"Trying to figure out the trouble with us girls, Seaweed Brain?"

I smiled sheepishly. "It was a gift from Ann. You know how she is."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do know how she is. She is my sister after all."

I blushed. She laughed again, then let it trail off as her expression became serious and worried. A look of hope gleamed in her eyes.

"Percy," she asked quietly. "Do you ever…wonder…how or what would happen if we…"

She looked me in the eyes, then down at my lips, then away, blushing.

"If we…got together?" Her head shot up. Our eyes met again.

"Well…yeah." She said, shyly. I simply smiled and pulled her closer to me.

"Only all the time." And then I kissed her and she immediately returned it.

And all I could think was, _that's the trouble with girls._

And I finally had her. My best friend. My dream girl. The one I couldn't, and probably never will, understand.

Annabeth Chase.

**Aww. How cute! Oh I just love that song…LOOK IT UP, YOU'LL LOVE IT! I'm glad he won American Idol. And he's only seventeen and still going to school as a senior! REVIEW(:**


End file.
